Congrats Brunei!
by iwha
Summary: Brunei has just been confessed to by the girl of his dreams, and his family finds out about it. Chaos ensues. BruxPiri. Please support ASEAN love ;)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the craziness and OOC-ness of the characters.

**A/N:** First of all, this is my first time posting a Hetalia Fic so sorry if it's a little over the top. Second this is mainly inspired by dinosaurusgede's Matahari. I recommend that you read it, it's great! It's a comic strip in DEviantArt and the story and art is awesome! dinosaurusgede also created Maaf. Almost all of her (If I'm right with her gender) works are about ASEAN.

I'm Asian myself, Filipino to be exact, and reading her works makes me so proud of being Asian. There's just so few ASEAN fics and art out there so I'm trying to spread the ASEAN love... ^^)-V

_Before I forgot, here are some terms you might need to know before reading the story:_

_**(1) Ni**** Hao**_ - It means hello in Chinese, although veterans of Hetalia already knows this right?

_**(2) Tawalisi**_ - Philippine's former name before she became the Philippines. From what I've read, it's my country's name during the sultanate period.

_**(3) Noo-na**_ - from what I've researched, it means older sister in Korea. It's mainly used by guys, though. Eon-ni is the one used by girls but it had the same meaning as Noo-na.

_**(4) Omedetou**_ - It means congatulations in japanese literally.

_**(5) Mate**_ - It means in "friend" in Australia, Ireland, England and some parts of the UK. Well, as far as I know anyway. If I'm wrong, please correct me.

_**(6) Sheila**_ - It means "girl" in Australia. I just saw this one in a magazine a few years back, so, just like the other word before, correct me if I'm wrong.

_**(7) Kama Sutra**_ - a literature (?) book in India, famous for err... a chapter or two about something that thing that kids should learn years later. much later.

* * *

"Brunei! Wait!"

Brunei heard a familiar voice calling him, and he turned his head a bit to find Philippines running towards him while waving an arm with a warm smile. He couldn't help but blush a little, making Malaysia and East Timor who was conveniently near him at that moment, snicker at him. He gave them a quick glare before facing Philippines.

Catching her breath after running, she had a bit flustered, making Brunei blush some more. East Timor guffawed in laughter while Malaysia contacted as many of the ASEANs as she possibly could from a corner not visible to both Brunei and Philippines.

"China?"

"Ni hao **(1)**, what's the matter aru? Why are you whispering Malaysia aru?"

"Just get over here in the locker room quick! And bring as many Asian countries as you can too!"

"Why?"

"Just hurry up!"

"Fine, fine aru"

But Brunei still knows they are there though, he just didn't say anything.

"What is it Tawalisi **(2)**? Is there something wrong?"

Philippines didn't answer him but instead, she closed her eyes and shouted….

"I really, really like you, please go out with me!"

Brunei took a step back with his face as red as Spain's tomatoes and also, around that time, all Asian countries with New Zealand and Australia are there as well.

"I'm glad you felt the same way too, Tawalisi"

Piri beamed and hugged him tightly, Brunei did the same.

"What!?"

The two broke from there embrace and saw that every single Asian countries, along with New Zealand and Australia, are watching them.

China looked at the two in disbelief, his baby sister's going to have a boyfriend now….. He suddenly felt the urge to drink some of Russia's vodka that very moment.

"NOOOOOO! Piri-noo-na **(3)** don't! You're supposed to be **MY** wife da ze!"

Yong-soo, or South Korea, got down on his knees and screamed. A comical stream of tears flow down his face as he screamed and screamed, unfortunately he was ignored.

"Congrats Brunei lah! Your long wait is over lah!"

Thailand patted Brunei on the shoulder and congratulated the younger man in his own pace. Meanwhile, Hong-Kong is lighting up a lot of fireworks to commemorate the day. But when he was about to light up his twelfth one, China tried to confiscate his fireworks but he quickly made a run for it, making the older man run after him. Vietnam sighed in irritation before helping China chase after Hong-Kong.

"Does that mean you'll have your second wedding? I guess I have to buy a wedding gift now."

Singapore muttered under his breath while using his calculator to calculate the amount he'll be spending on the wedding gift. Malaysia just shook her head at Singapore's antics.

"We're not getting married yet!"

The two shouted, blushing furiously.

"Aww….. The two are blushing! I'm taping this!"

Taiwan squealed in delight as she videotaped the two.

"Omedetou **(4)**, but if you ever hurt her Brunei-san…" Japan's face darkened as he unsheathed his katana. "I swear on my sword, I will cut of the only thing that defines you as a man."

Brunei gulped hard and nodded in agreement. The glint on Japan's eyes and his katana almost made him pee on his pants.

"Good, once again congratulations"

Brunei is now more convinced that Japan has some serious sister-complex issues, especially if Piri is involved.

"Awesome mate **(5)**! You finally got your Sheila**(6)**!"

"What?"

Both Piri and Brunei turned to New Zealand for explanation. The latter sighed in exasperation before explaining what Australia meant.

"What he basically says is that 'Congrats on getting together', do you understand now?"

"Yes"

"But, really, you two deserve each other. Like everyone's been saying, congrats"

"Thank you everyone"

"You're welcome you two"

Indonesia said with a smile, she leaned a little to Australia, making the latter blush a little.

The rest of the Asian nations congratulated the two as well, Cambodia and Laos (with a still laughing East Timor in tow) congratulated the new couple but not before reprimanding East Timor for laughing; Malaysia grinned at the two with a two thumbs up;

India discreetly gave Brunei a copy of his Kama Sutra **(7)** and laughed his ass off at his expression but was hit in the head by Vietnam with her paddle, China with his wok, Malaysia with her fists and Philippines with her arnis, needless to say India had learned his lesson never to mess up with the women of his family;

Poor South Korea still ignored.

* * *

**A/N:** Since this fic is inspired by dinosaurusgede's works, I also included New Zealand and Australia. If you squint, you'll see some other couples here as well. I know there's more and I tried my best to include every Asian nations as I can, I just can't find any other spaces for them. I'm sorry.


End file.
